1. Technical Field
This invention relates to snow throwers and more particularly to the provision of sealing means between relatively movable parts of the snow discharge chute.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore others have provided snow thrower chutes with pivotable deflectors at their upper ends. For instance such construction is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,205,468; 3,867,773; 3,828,450; and 3,510,171. None of these patents, however, show the use of flexible sealing means at the pivot joint between a snow chute and a deflector pivotally connected to its upper end. In one prior art snow thrower, a flat piece of flexible material was interposed between a deflector and the upper end of the discharge chute to which it was pivotally connected; however, the flexible material did not properly conform to the shape of the deflector in its various pivotally adjusted positions and thus there was leakage of discharged snow at the joint.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide an improved seal for a pivot joint of a snow thrower discharge chute.